


[Podfic] Sometimes It Takes a Village

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: In which Faraday thinks he's a man on a mission, but really he needs to just get over himself and go after what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes It Takes a Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532331) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> Ah, Hazel. Not sure I can top the last one, but here's a new one for youuuu. <333

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p9q8ac7ycevl20d/Hazel_Athena_-_Sometimes_It_Takes_A_Village.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ltbdc61f0jxwof/Hazel_Athena%20-%20Sometimes%20It%20Takes%20A%20Village.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
